Nuestro Pequeño Secreto
by Deikan
Summary: DeiSasu. Lemon. Deidara y Sasuke son pareja, pero Itachi no sabe nada a pesar de que son su mejor amigo de la infancia y su hermano pequeño. Después de una desenfrenada tarde en la que Sasuke aprovechará para llevar a Dei a su casa tal vez cambien de idea


**¡Buenas! Este fic, al igual que "_Entrenamiento Alternativo_", lo escribí hace tiempo, pero hasta ahora no me había animado a subirlo a FanFiction. Creo que es de los pocos fics DeiSasu en los que como se menciona en la pareja, Deidara es el seme y Sasuke el uke.**

**Este fic es un desafío propuesto por Isuki Uchiha.**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Nuestro Pequeño Secreto

Acababa de abrir el libro de historia cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Sonrió de medio lado al levantarse de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Llamaron una segunda vez antes de que llegase a la misa, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se acentuase. No hacía falta preguntar; sabía de sobra de quién se trataba.

- ¡Sasuke! –exclamó el visitante en cuanto el chico le abrió la puerta- Recibí tu mensaje ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –las preguntas salían atropelladamente de su boca.

- Pasa –le invitó haciéndose a un lado de la puerta- No me apetece que los vecinos se enteren de esto –susurró cuando el otro pasaba junto a él. Sabía de sobra que los cotilleos estaban a la orden del día entre sus vecinos.

- Sasuke –le llamó la atención antes de repetir sus preguntas- ¿estás bien? En el mensaje decías que necesitabas verme cuanto antes.

- Y así es –acorraló a su invitado contra la puerta de entrada y le besó. No tardó en separarse para que sus labios recorriesen el cuello de su pareja mientras murmuraba- Te echaba de menos, Deidara.

- Nos vimos hace sólo dos días –le reprochó el rubio

- Sí –aceptó el joven- Pero si mi hermano está delante no puedo hacer esto.

Acercó sus labios a los del mayor y le besó de nuevo. Sus bocas estaban unidas en un beso casto, hasta que los labios del Uchiha se volvieron insistentes sobre los de Deidara, quien agarró suavemente la cabeza del moreno entre sus manos, separándole de él.

- No te preocupes –se apresuró a decir- Estamos solos.

- ¿Y tu hermano? –preguntó el rubio. Itachi y él eran amigos desde que iban al colegio, y no sabía cuál sería su reacción si se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con su adorable e inocente hermano pequeño.

- Se marchó hace un rato a la facultad y no volverá hasta la noche –respondió tranquilamente- Así que tenemos toda la tarde para hacer que se nos ocurra –susurró acercándose nuevamente a los labios del ojiazul.

Esta vez Deidara se dejó hacer, respondiendo dócilmente a las expectativas del Uchiha. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Sasuke, con los labios aún unidos. Tan pronto como llegaron a su destino, el rubio se separó del otro, observando la camisa del uniforme que llevaba al instituto, antes de quitársela. Debía reconocer que el blanco contrastaba a la perfección con sus oscuros cabellos. No había acabado de desabrocharla cuando Sasuke introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta del rubio y tiró de ella hacia arriba, dejándole el torso desnudo. Acercó sus labios otra vez al cuello de Deidara y comenzó a besarle mientras éste peleaba con el último botón de la camisa, que se le resistía.

En cuanto dejó el pecho del moreno también al descubierto, empujó suavemente al Uchiha hasta la cama. Se subió a cuatro patas sobre ésta, dejando al moreno entre sus extremidades y, tras flexionar sus brazos para acercar sus rostros, le besó. El ojinegro llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza del rubio y enterró sus dedos en su cabellera, justo antes de que el ojiazul abandonase sus labios para bajar lentamente por su cuello, provocando que un gemido saliese de entre los labios del pequeño de los Uchiha. Descendió por todo su torso, rozándole sutilmente con sus labios, haciendo que pequeñas descargas de placer recorriesen el cuerpo de Sasuke por donde sus manos le acariciaban.

Al llegar a sus pantalones, el mayor se incorporó, los agarró de los bajos y, con un rápido tirón los desprendió del cuerpo de Sasuke, dejando a la vista unos hermosos bóxer azul oscuro. Se recargó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del moreno, acariciando a su paso sus muslos. El moreno flexionó las rodillas, apoyó los pies sobre el colchón, y elevó sus caderas hasta que chocaron con la entrepierna del rubio, quien dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer.

- Hoy vas muy rápido, pequeño –comentó, y bajó sus caderas hasta apoyarlas sobre las de Sasuke antes de comenzar a friccionar sus entrepiernas.

El menor no contestó, sino que se limitó a estirar su cuello, dejándolo expuesto para que el rubio le dedicara una atención que no se hizo esperar. Besó la sensible piel del moreno varias veces antes de darle un pequeño lametazo, mientras una de sus manos se entretenía en un pezón del Uchiha, quien empezaba a tener problemas con su respiración. La temperatura de sus cuerpos subía por momentos, pidiendo a sus dueños que diesen el siguiente paso en sus intenciones.

- Espera –jadeó Sasuke al notar la mano del rubio introducirse por la cinturilla de su bóxer.

Hizo a un lado al ojiazul y se levantó ágilmente de la cama. Al llegar al marco de la puerta se giró para observar a Deidara, tumbado en su cama, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que sus oscuros ojos brillaban cargados de deseo.

- Deidara –le llamó- Esos vaqueros que llevas puestos sobran –y desapareció por el pasillo.

El rubio acababa de dejar caer sus pantalones al suelo cuando Sasuke volvió, completamente desnudo. En sus manos portaba un pequeño tarro que pasó desapercibido para el rubio, pues éste había centrado su atención en la erección de su pareja.

- Aún sigues vestido –se quejó el moreno, observando el slip negro que cubría la hombría de su rubio.

Sin darle tiempo a defenderse, el moreno agarró la ropa interior de Deidara y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Dejó el tarro que llevaba cerca de la cabeza del otro y sin mediar palabra se subió sobre él, dejando su miembro a la altura de la boca del rubio mientras él exhalaba su cálido aliento sobre el de su amante, antes de lamerlo rápidamente en su extensión. El ojiazul cerró los ojos, sintiendo el placer que le provocaba el moreno. Al abrirlos de nuevo se percató del pequeño tarro al lado de su cabeza. Lo observó detenidamente. Vaselina. Esta vez Sasuke se había aprovisionado, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería. Sin más, el rubio destapó el tarro antes de lamer la punta del miembro del moreno. Sabía que le gustaba sentir la punta de la lengua entrar en su pequeño orificio antes de que se lo introdujese por completo en su boca; y así lo hizo Deidara. Continuaron devorándose el uno al otro hasta que el rubio sintió que no aguantaría mucho más. Embadurnó dos de sus dedos de vaselina y los acercó a la entrada del moreno. La extendió por los alrededores del orificio antes de introducir lentamente uno de los dedos en su cuerpo. Lo movió durante unos instantes, metiendo a continuación el siguiente dedo. Apenas había lubricado por dentro al moreno cuando éste jadeó.

- Ya es suficiente –respiraba agitadamente.

El rubio salió de debajo de Sasuke, quien siguió con sus manos y rodillas apoyadas sobre el colchón, esperando a que el ojiazul se situase tras él para penetrarle. Se introdujo lentamente, escuchando los gemidos de incomodidad del moreno. Aguardaron unos instantes a que el Uchiha se acostumbrase antes de comenzar a moverse. Todo era muy lento, como siempre. Deidara sabía que el placer del orgasmo llegaría antes o después, y a pesar de que le hubiese encantado acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, no quería dañar el frágil cuerpo que le recibía. Por su parte, Sasuke había llevado una de sus manos hasta su miembro, haciendo que sus propios gemidos se uniesen a los de su amante. El rubio se separó del moreno justo antes de correrse. En las escasas ocasiones en las que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Sasuke, nunca había eyaculado en su interior.

Con un sonoro gemido de satisfacción, ambos muchachos cayeron sobre la cama, jadeantes. Sasuke apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, escuchando el rápido bombeo de su sangre.

- Va muy rápido –dijo con la respiración aún agitada.

Deidara no contestó. Llevó dos dedos al cuello del moreno y los presionó suavemente sobre la arteria, sintiendo cómo el corazón del Uchiha latía tan desenfrenado como el suyo. No fueron conscientes del tiempo que permanecieron así, sintiendo el corazón de su pareja volver a latir con normalidad, hasta que la melodía de un móvil les hizo volver a la realidad.

- Seguro que es tu hermano –comentó el rubio reconociendo la música como la de su móvil- Se preguntará por qué no he ido a clase.

- ¿Le vas a mentir? –inquirió sensualmente el moreno.

- ¡Claro que no! Le diré que tan pronto como salió de casa yo me vine a pervertir a su querido hermano pequeño –ironizó.

- Antes o después se va a enterar.

- Prefiero que sea después que antes –acarició la mejilla del pequeño- Desearía decirle lo que siento por ti. Pero conociendo a Itachi, lo más probable es que tras mi declaración dejase de hablarme. Y no le culparía por ello.

- Puedo ser yo quien se lo diga –se ofreció el moreno- Yo también formo parte de esto.

- Ni hablar. Cuando llegue el momento yo me ocuparé de todo.

- ¡Pero…! – comenzó a protestar el Uchiha.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Si me doy prisa, quizás consiga llegar a la última clase –intentó incorporarse, pero Sasuke le volvió a tumbar sobre la cama.

- Ya has faltado, ¿que más da que sea por toda la tarde? –se montó sobre la cadera del rubio, apretando todo su cuerpo contra el del mayor, mientras recorría su garganta con la nariz- Quédate conmigo, Dei –le pidió con voz sensual antes de besarle en los labios.

El rubio rodeó la cintura del pequeño, correspondiendo a su beso. Odiaba tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad y dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por el Uchiha; y es que a pesar de sus dieciséis años de edad, Sasuke sabía utilizar muy bien sus encantos para excitarle.

Mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, sintiendo como el mayor subía y bajaba las manos por su espalda. La pálida piel del Uchiha era como una droga para él, tan cálida y suave. Siempre quería más. Sasuke se incorporó levemente, dejando espacio para que sus manos vagasen sin rumbo fijo sobre el pecho del ojiazul. Iba a inclinarse para besarle de nuevo cuando sintió el miembro del rubio, ya erguido, rozar sus nalgas en un intento discreto de llamar su atención.

- Te has excitado rápido –se burló el Uchiha.

- Si no me tocaras de esa forma, esto no me pasaría –se defendió antes de sentenciar- La culpa es tuya y lo sabes.

- Claro que lo sé – le besó los labios y se incorporó, irguiéndose sobre las caderas del rubio- Y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo.

Sin dar tiempo al rubio de que reaccionase, agarró su miembro y se lo introdujo de golpe, valiéndose de los restos de vaselina de la vez anterior como lubricante. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y dejó salir un profundo quejido, antes de desplomarse sobre el pecho de su amante. Boqueó intentando comprender porqué en esta ocasión había sido tan doloroso.

- Mierda. Sasuke, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Deidara, abrazando a su pequeño.

Se había descuidado. Se había dejado llevar por el placer y no se había dado cuenta de controlar al Uchiha. Nunca le había penetrado por completo. Eso era muy doloroso, y no quería que el moreno pasase por ello. Maldita sea, ¿en qué estaba pensando Sasuke? Él también tendría que saber que algo así le iba a doler.

- Sasuke –le llamó en un susurro- ¿Estás bien?

Pero el moreno no contestó, ya que se había quedado lívido sobre su pecho. Llevó sus manos a los glúteos de Sasuke, con la intención de salir de él, pero el Uchiha se lo impidió.

- Espera – se incorporó lentamente, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho- Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido la impresión –se justificó.

- Sasuke, no es necesario que… Quítate de encima, por favor.

- No – la respuesta del moreno era tajante.

- Sasuke…

- ¡Quiero hacerlo! –sus ojos brillaban. Seguramente estaba impidiendo que las lágrimas saliesen de sus oscuros orbes.

- Muy bien, lo haremos –le complació el rubio- Pero será a mi manera. Quítate de encima.

- No –volvió a negarse. Y antes de que el ojiazul pudiese replicar, agarró su mano y la llevó hasta su miembro- Tú ocúpate de esto, Dei.

Y dicho esto comenzó a moverse muy lentamente sobre las caderas de Deidara. Cada vez que le penetraba era increíblemente doloroso, como si miles de agujas se clavasen en su interior. Pero confiaba en que al menos el ojiazul lo estuviese disfrutando. Mientras, el rubio masturbaba al Uchiha, apreciando como le estrujaba el miembro en su interior. Aumentó la presión y velocidad de sus manos, procurando que Sasuke sintiese el mismo placer que él sentía. Y surtió efecto. El moreno empezó a gemir, olvidando gran parte del dolor que sentía, siendo rápidamente embargado por el placer. Aceleró también el ritmo de sus caderas, apremiando al rubio para que le hiciese lo mismo con la mano.

- Sa… Ah… Sasuke… baja –pidió el rubio, sabiendo que no tardaría en correrse- Déjame salir…. Ah.

Pero Sasuke no se movió de su posición. Continuó con su labor hasta que una sustancia tibia se esparció por su interior. Deidara apretó su mano alrededor del miembro del moreno, haciendo que se viniese en ella. Aún jadeando, se incorporó, levantó suavemente el cuerpo de Sasuke y salió de su interior. Al levantarse le flaquearon las piernas, por lo que tuvo que agarrarse al escritorio mientras intentaba llegar a la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas? –preguntó débilmente el Uchiha, tumbado boca abajo en la cama, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Deidara cogió la toalla del baño y volvió a la habitación. Se aproximó a la cama y con suavidad separó las piernas del moreno. Limpió con cuidado sus muslos, por los que resbalaba parte de su semen. Sasuke gimió cuando la toalla hizo contacto con su adolorida entrada.

- Maldito cabezota –le reprendió el rubio.

- Di lo que quieras, pero ha merecido la pena –el moreno se negaba a darle la razón a Deidara, aún sabiendo que la tenía.

El ojiazul acabó de limpiarle y se recostó en la cama junto a él. Acarició sus cabellos suavemente y le besó en el hombro. El Uchiha giró el rostro, indicándole que sus labios deseaban el contacto de los del otro, y Deidara le correspondió. Siguió masajeando su cabeza hasta que se decidió a hablar.

- Voy a hablar con Itachi –Sasuke le miró, confundido, por lo que el rubio se explicó –Voy a contarle lo nuestro.

- No tienes por qué. Aún podemos seguir manteniéndolo en secreto.

- No –le cortó- No pienso renunciar a ti, Sasuke. Cuanto antes lo entienda, mejor. Quizás no se lo tome tan mal como pensamos.

- Seguro que se enfada –le recordó el menor.

- Eso no puedo evitarlo. Pero si acaba por aceptarlo y entenderlo, habrá merecido la pena. Incluso dejaría que me diese un puñetazo si eso nos ayudase a ponerle de nuestra parte –rió, a sabiendas de que aunque Itachi se enfadase, nunca le levantaría la mano.

- Que ni se le ocurra tocarte –siseó con voz gélida el moreno.

- Era broma, Sasuke. Pero he de confesarte una cosa –miró con cariño al Uchiha a la cara y sonrió- No conocía tu faceta posesiva –se burló.

- Me gusta sorprenderte –se explicó, haciendo caso omiso de la provocación inherente a sus palabras.

- Entonces decidido –sentenció Deidara- En cuanto llegue Itachi le contaré lo nuestro.

- Se lo contaremos –le rectificó el Uchiha.

Y ambos se quedaron abrazados en la cama, viendo como las sombras se agrandaban en su cuarto conforme la noche llegaba.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado ;)**


End file.
